Transporting oversize and/or overweight loads such as construction machines (e.g., cranes, front loaders, backhoes, etc.), pre-built homes, containers, construction elements (e.g., bridge beams, generators, windmill propellers, rocket stages, industrial equipment, campers etc.) make it unsafe for vehicles traveling behind them in absence of any warning signal. A driver of a towing vehicle transporting an oversize load may have to signal his intention (e.g., to turn, push and/or stop) to the driver of approaching vehicle traveling behind him. Oversize load, such as shipping containers are transported using an attachable dolly system, which may have no stop, tail, turn lights on the rear of the load. The shipping containers may run with no lights on the containers. The towing vehicle hauling the container may have lights built into the base of the towing vehicle. Further, a trailer that protrudes 4 or more feet behind the towing vehicle may visually block towing vehicle's taillights. For this reason, the trailer may be equipped with its own taillights. The towing vehicle may have a wired connection to the trailer's taillights.
The trailer's taillights may not be effective in warning traffic as they approach from behind. In absence of a proper light and/or overload sign, an approaching vehicle may fail to maintain safe distance from the trailer hauling the oversize load. This may lead to accidents. Further, there may be conditions when a taillight may not be efficient in indicating safety signs to the approaching traffic from behind. For example, when an approaching traffic is to be warned (e.g., requiring increased visibility of safety signs in poor visibility conditions, from large distances, at night, and/or other hazardous conditions etc.), the trailer's taillights may not be sufficient.
Conventional taillight and/or tow light system may require plug and play hardware installation of light bar that has to be fixed at the rear of the trailer and/or oversize load container. This installation may need to be wired. Any disconnection and/or electrical failure may result in failure of the warning system. Improper wiring in the taillight and/or tow light system may lead to blown fuses, and/or in extreme cases, overheating of wires which may result in a fire in the vehicle. Wiring in the taillight and/or tow light system may get complicated when towing large and/or more sophisticated trailers.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.